Cruel love
by Nuka Persephone
Summary: Blossom wakes up after the christmas gala, and dont remeber a thing from last night. She finds herself in the room of requirement, but how dd she got there? Read to find out, rated M, because things might get hot.. Malfoy will get an important role in it


**The black hole in my mind.**

I don't know what happened.

Last thing I remember was that I was dancing a slow dance with someone, but who? Everything was a blur and… where was I? I was lying in a bed, looked down at myself, and I made a little scream when I realized I was not wearing anything except my underwear and… a dress shirt?

Well at least I knew who I was. A 16-year old girl named Blossom.

I saw that I was in the room of requirement, and there apparently was casted some spells that blocked any possible intruders. Silently I thanked whoever had casted them, it would have been awkward If anybody had seen me in this situation. I picked my clothes up from the floor, quickly got dressed and tried to tame my hair, so it looked more decent, flattened my dress so it wasn't so wrinkly. I sighed when I saw a spot on it, because I really loved that dress, but since it was so formal I've had never got the chance to use it until last night.

It was surprising when there was announced that there would be a Christmas gala, since that normally was hold in connection with the Trivazard tournament, but I couldn't wait since I literally loved stuff like that. I decided that I should run to the Gryffindor room, since i was done dressing. I actually didn't know why I got sorted into Gryffindor, I am very complicated, and my traits can't just be told like that, and I was the one those who the sorting hat kept long.

I breathed quickly when I maked it to the girls room, and looked at my watch lying on the floor, to see what the clock was, and I got a little surprised when I saw it said 3:41 AM. I took on a t-shirt and started sleeping a long dreamless sleep. When I woke up I screamed really loud because my best friends face was really close to mine, and she was making a creepy face. She started laughing really loud, when she saw my reaction and I just face palmed, and she started laughing even harder.

"Oh Bloss don't be so sensitive!" she said, and I frowned, but soon I started laughing as well.

"I'm going to pay you back big time… Sooner or LATER!" she just giggled at me, her head was all red, and I could help myself, but smile to my silly friend. I decided that I really needed breakfast since it was 9:30 AM, and I started walking to my table. I got greeted by two friends of mine, whom was late sleepers as well.

"Morning sleeping beauty, doesn't look like you to be up this late" said Angel, actually named Angelina, who was a short girl, with had freckles and reddish hair. I normally was up at 7:30-8:00 AM, since I couldn't sleep much longer than that. I just grinned and sat down next to Anna a Scandinavian looking girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Where is Laura?"Anna asked. "I think she's talking to her owl or something" I answered and took a big bite of my toast.

After the breakfast I decided to go to the lake, since there probably wasn't anybody when it was that cold. When I was there I sat down on my long jacket and tried to remember. The dress shirt I wore when I woke up smelled a bit of men's cologne and of something… something I couldn't explain. It smelt a bit of me, and a tiny bit that something I could not explain. I realized what it smelled like. My eyes widened, and I froze, and so did time. Everything that had happened flashed through my mind.

I remembered when the gala was announced and my friend Dean asked if I would go with him, since he had no girlfriend or crush at that point. I actually had a crush on him at first year, but it became a friendship later that year. I had actually had a crush when Dean asked me. Actually no, I was in LOVE. When I fall in love, I do I hard. The thing was that I just couldn't ask him, since he probably didn't even know my name and probably not wanted to.

I felt beautiful when I entered the gala. I was wearing my dress, that was a black dress that reached to my knee, and it fitted my body really well, and gave me a slimmer body, which was good since I did not have the perfect body, I didn't have a pancake-flat stomach, but I still liked my curves. I was wearing heels, but not that high, because I was tall, and also makeup that make my blue/grey eyes pop. I've had styled myself and Laura, whom was looking really pretty in a light blue dress and in her hair was a braid I've made.

Dean caused me to blush a little, when he said I looked pretty. I sure was enjoying the night, but I kept looking at him. The guy I loved, but could not tell. I got a few glasses of ginger beer, and there was not really a lot of alcohol in it, but I since can't take much, I didn't exactly get drunk but it was enough for me to forget the rest of the night. Until it all came back and hit me in the face.

The dress shirt. It smelled of something I had smell before.


End file.
